What I Know
by AmericanSecrets93
Summary: Life did not be good to Chase when Bree moved out with Ethan... set in the future.


What I Know Script Sarah Ciccone

Chapter 1 - She's in Love with Someone Else

I walk up to the front of the class, perspiring as hell. I try to stay calm but I can't help but swallow back the nervousness. For one of my mid-terms we had to write a song about someone we knew; what they made you feel and something in that nature (I chose music for my elective since I love it so much). And obviously I chose to write about Bree. I have always loved her.

Since we were 16 I started to develop these feelings that wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried. I'm 20 now; in college and ready to rule the world. A year ago she moved in with Ethan and I was crushed. I hated when she said those words. Every night after that I couldn't get her out of my mind; 'I'm moving out… with Ethan… Ethan… Ethan.' "UGHH! FUCK OFFFF!" I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself. I could have stopped her from leaving but I didn't know if it would have been enough.

I sat on the teachers' desk in front of the classroom eyeing my peers as they stared back at me. My palms were sweating and my mouth was dry; I breathed deeply.

"This is a song I wrote for a very special friend of mine. And I think that's all we'll ever be." My guitar was rested on my knee as I strummed a note for the right key. "This is called 'What I Know'".

I take the car and drive at night  
The white stripes blur and ease my mind  
When all that's left is a single line  
Instead of this confusion  
And I'm not certain of the way it was  
And I'm not sure what I could've done  
Oh I wonder if it'd be enough  
To stop her from leaving  
And I realize, the only thing I know is

She said, I'm in love with someone else  
She said, I fell in love with someone else  
And I, I'm in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure

I stop the car and close my eyes  
I could see her face, but it takes a while  
But it makes it like the morning light  
Slow and unfocused  
So I go home and  
She's sitting on the kitchen chair  
Oh, her suitcase waiting by the stairs  
Oh they're both worn out from all the years  
They're ready to let go  
And I realize, the only thing that's sure is

She said, I'm in love with someone else  
She said, I fell in love with someone else  
And I, I'm in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure  
She's in love with someone else  
She said, She fell in love with someone else  
And I, she's in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure

And I'm on my knees  
And I'm on my knees  
And I'm on my knees  
And I'm on my knees  
Yes, and I realize the only thing I know is

She said, I'm in love with someone else  
She said, I fell in love with someone else  
And I, I'm in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure  
She's in love with someone else  
She said, she fell in love with someone else  
And I, she's in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure

I'm in love with someone else  
She said, I fell in love with someone else  
And I, I'm in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure  
She's in love with someone else  
She said, she fell in love with someone else  
And I, she's in love with someone  
And that's all that I know for sure

As I finished the last cord I was relieved; nervous but relieved. I've never sung in public before; just in the lab while everyone was out or upstairs in my room. I looked up, scared to see the horror in their faces. But all I saw was awe. Like they couldn't believe I was that good. I began to get up from the desk and make my way to my seat but the bell rings before I can sit so I grab my things and bolt out the door as fast as I can.

Chapter 2 – You Still Don't Know Why, Do You?

It's been a full day since I've performed that song to my classmates and I'm just relieved it's over. Too many eyes staring at you and making you feel anxious and clammy. No thank you.

"Hey! I saw your video, great job". Leo comes up behind me, Adam in tow. We all go to the same college now, since Mr. Davenport didn't want us to go anywhere else, just in case a mission had to be taken care of. I love these guys, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to go to a top college where I can continue my academic achievements and career trajectory; plus to get away from Bree for a while.

"Uh ya! Who knew you could sing?" Adam said as he points at himself and whispers 'not me'. He chuckles.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't post any videos of me," I said, confused. I would have remembered if I did something that stupid, I thought.

"Yes you did. It's all over the internet." Adam said taking out his phone and showing me it, amazed at my talent. I watched it as I saw myself in my class singing the song about Bree. "It already has like, a thousand views."

"Wait… you didn't know about it?" Leo said one eyebrow taller than the other. I shook my head confused. "That's weird. Then who put the video online? It was uploaded on your account."

"My account? Nobody knows my password but me. It's a strong password!"

"OH MY GOSH! Maybe aliens put it on the internet!" Adam always over exaggerated things but this was by far the most annoying.

I made my signature 'Adam is an idiot' face, clearly annoyed by his idiotic remark that aliens exist. "Adam, there are no such things as aliens. And even if they were real they don't have the internet…"

"Oh…." Clueless as always, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever… just do not show Bree this video, okay"? They both nodded in agreement.

"Show me what?" We all looked to my right as Bree entered our conversation.

"Bree"! Adam yelled, as he hugged her, making her gasping for air. "Oh, Chase just didn't want you to…" Leo kicked him in the shin. "Oww! What the hell?"

Leo looked at him and shook his head to tell him to stop talking. Adam's eyes widened and realization finally hit him. Idiot, I thought.

"Ahh… how's Ethan?" Adam spoke quickly, making Bree think why he changed the subject.

"He's good… I guess." She shrugs as if trying to not think about him.

I was silent; not even wanting to look at her right now. Leo and Adam where looking between me and Bree, not wanting to get into the middle of things.

"Awwwwkward"! Adam sang as he smiled nervously.

Leo slaps him on the arm, "come on." Leo and Adam leave while Bree and I are just left standing in silence.

Bree is the one who breaks the silence first. "So, how are you?"

"Fine."

It sounds viscous and mean but I shrug it off because I don't really care right now. I just want to get the hell out of here as fast as possible.

"Okay…" She's fidgeting with her hands, not knowing what to say or do next. "Look Chase..." Oh here it comes.

"I have to go to class, do you mind?" It's a little bitter but I shake it off.

Her eyes scrunch up and she's ready to explode. "I'm trying to make a conversation with you! Why do you have to be so cold!? I moved out with Ethan! Big deal! Why aren't you happy for me?"

Those words again… I hate those words! "Because I can't be"! Everyone is looking at us and I don't really want this now. I lower my voice a little just so only Bree can hear me. "Look, can you just leave me alone." I try to walk away but she speeds in front of me and blocks my path.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." There she is, straight-forward Bree. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I stop as I look up at her, not believing what she just said. Did she say what I think she said? "I don't hate you! I hate Ethan!"

Bree backs away, shocked that I even said such a thing. "What did he ever do to you"?!

"He took you away from me"! There it was, silence in the making.

Bree looks at me overwhelmed; she doesn't know what to say or do instead to look at me with those eyes; those gorgeous eyes.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, urging myself to calm down. "It was so much fun with you when it was just us. Just the two of us doing stupid stuff like pranking Adam for our own amusement, when we made those pictures of us when we were done with our training, and when we put peanut butter on Mr. Davenports chair before he read us stories about atoms and shit." He laughs, remembering the good and bad times they had.

"I've always been there for you. When you hurt yourself on the race track, and when you fell over Mr. Davenports chair just before going on our first mission; but you still don't know why, do you"?

Bree looks confused and dazed. I laugh as I continue my rant.

"After all this time, you still don't know? You don't understand why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to please you? Well, you wanna know why? I love you! I freaking love you! I've never stopped loving you. I've seen you with him, seen you "love" him and whatnot. And it hurts me so fucking much, but because I love you, because I care for you and your happiness, I've stayed away. He made you happy; I wanted you to always be happy, for you to always smile. And it kills me inside, every day, to know that you don't feel the same way, and you never will."

She can't talk. She's trying to find the words but it's too much information coming at her. She's tongue-tied.

"Not very forward now are we?" I said coldly as I begin to walk away. "Bye". Bree is still standing there in awe, people staring at her and wondering what just happened.

Chapter 3 – What I Know for Sure

I got home from school and plopped myself on the couch. I couldn't get that conversation out of my head. 'I freaking love you. I care for you and your happiness.' I couldn't actually believe I said those things to her. I spilled out my soul and she just stands there. I breathe as I massage my temples. 'Why do you hate me so much? What did he ever do to you? He took you away from me!'

Someone clears their throat and I quickly look up. Bree is standing next to the couch, nervous and fidgeting again. I fold my arms as a sign that I didn't want to speak to her, my eyes getting watery by the second. Leo comes in and we both stare at him. He's all happy but then stops as he sees us. Smiling awkwardly he begins to run out of the room.

Bree and I both raise our eyebrows.

Bree shakes off Leo's exit and returns to the case at hand. "Chase…"

"How did you get in?" I turn away from her more.

"Mr. Davenport gave me a key. Now can you just hear me out, please?"

I look at her from the corner of his eye, thinking if I should or not. I nod my approval.

"Thank you", always polite, I thought. "Okay. First off, when you said I will never love you, I do. I always have. I just thought you never did."

"What!" I get up off the couch and march up to her in frustration, "Why did you think that? I've always been there for you! Always! And you're saying that I never loved you?"

"Well I knew you loved me and you always helped me. You've always been there for me but I thought it was because you loved me like a sister, you wanted to protect me and stuff." Her eyes were confused.

"Is that what you thought? Listen Bree, I'm not your brother and you're not my sister." I go closer to her, I'm inches away now. "I wanted you so much. I wanted to touch you and feel you in my arms every night. I want you to be mine. But you're with Ethan." Pain began to build up in my sides. I was so angry with myself for not telling her years ago about this. I've spent so many years trying to tell myself that it will never be because she loved someone else, not me. It will never be me.

"I do love you Chase…" My eyes began to water as I shook my head in violent protest. 'Here comes the 'but I can't because…' I thought. "That's why I broke up with Ethan."

My eyes opened in surprise. "What… why did you do that?"

"Because I knew it was the right thing to do… I don't love him as much as I love you." She looked up at me as she bit her lip softly.

I lick my lips, wanting to taste hers for a long time. We start to move towards each other, eyes not blinking. Then our lips touched and it was amazing, like in the movies. Fireworks going off like there's no tomorrow. I deepened it as I pulled her closer towards me. A piece of paper couldn't even fit between us as she moaned slightly at the contact.

"Man! Get a room!" As we pull apart from each other we see Adam and Leo's disgust faces. Mr. Davenport and Tasha were also beside them as they looked at us with knowing looks and smiled.

I laugh as I look back at Bree who was looking back at me with loving eyes. "I love you so much…" I said. And it was true…

"I'm in love with you Chase," She starts to say as she puts her arms around my neck, smiling uncontrollably. Then she says something strange; something that I didn't expect her to say. "NOBODY ELSE, and that's what I know for sure."


End file.
